


random tommick headcanons

by dontgoawaymad



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Adopted Children, Babysitting, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Sitting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: mick x tommy is the superior mötley crüe ship, in this essay i will-
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	random tommick headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is severely lacking in the tommick department, so i decided to ✨deliver✨

  * honestly, tommy didn't know what vince and nikki would think about him dating their guitarist/dad figure
  * he mentions being into fatherly men _once,_ enter mick
  * tommy's four words: best. big spoon. ever.
  * mick loves it when tommy lays across his lap
  * he’ll lightly drag his nails along tommy’s stomach bc he knows he’s sensitive there
  * also did i mention tommy’s such a brat? like he’ll bend down for a kiss and pout when mick pulls away
  * “i wan kith :(”
  * “can i at least finish my coffee first?”
  * “you heard me!!”
  * tommy would try to get mick to dance with him, but he wouldn’t budge but one day, tommy puts on shandi (he knows mick hates kiss but still) and mick actually gets up and dances with him🥺
  * they adopt a schnauzer and name her athens (after tommy’s birthtown) why after tommy? well let’s see: she’s playful, needy, and the cutest darn thing you’ve ever seen
  * tommy likes to jump on their bed,,,, while mick’s still in it
  * mick’s nicknames for tommy: baby, drummer, sweetpea
  * tommy’s nicknames for mick: poopbutt, gremlin, nacho bell grande
  * tommy HATES salmon (he only eats the skins) but he’ll still make it for mick
  * “how’re your skins?”
  * *about to choke on the dryness* "delightful”
  * one day, mick finds tommy watching sesame street with their dog, athens, bc “she needs to be educated”
  * tommy would strike up the weirdest conversations at like 2am
  * “what if guys could get pregnant? and which one of us would have the baby? i think i’d look cute with a bump!”
  * whenever tommy’s having a Super Bad Day™️, he’ll launch himself into mick nd mick would like,,, stroke his hair and kiss his forehead
  * the second they returned from their honeymoon, tommy would talk nonstop about their future
  * although athens was practically their kid, he wanted an actual baby, so they adopt a lil girl from texas named velma (‘88) and a boy named zack ('91) via surrogate
  * velma’s attached to tommy’s hip 24/7
  * mick goes by pops, and tommy goes by daddy úwù
  * trips to showbiz pizza (then chuck e cheese when it shut down)
  * mick would rather die than have nikki and/or vince babysit
  * vince dogsat athens while mick and tom were on their honeymoon, which was a complete disaster bc he had no clue how to discipline her
  * like if he can’t take care of a tiny dog, then how is he supposed to do the same for two babies??
  * eventually there came a time where mick had no choice but to have nikki babysit, vince tagged along just for fun
  * spoiler alert: it goes a lot smoother than expected




End file.
